Erza Scarlet/Image Gallery
Erza in a state of turmoil.png|Erza in a state of turmoil Sho angry with Erza's betrayal.png|Sho asks Erza why did she betrayed Jellal Erza tied in cell.png|Erza tied in a prison cell Erza cries.png|Erza cries as she reveals her past (manga version) Erza starts a revolt.png|Erza starts a revolt (manga version) Erza telling everyone to fight back.png|Erza telling to fight back Erza angry at Rob's death.png|Erza angry and sadden because of Rob's death Erza Training For DME.jpg|Erza with her unnamed sword Lightning Empress Armor(Manga Ver.).jpg|Lightning Empress Armor(Manga Ver.) Erza without her armor.png|Erza ready to fight without armor Erza requips in Purgatory Armor.png|Erza requips in Purgatory Armor Erza vs Ikaruga (manga).png|Erza vs. Ikaruga (manga version) Erza pins Jellal manga.png|Erza pins Jellal (manga) Erza hugs Jellal (manga).png|Erza hugs Jellal (manga) Erza in beautiful dress.png|Erza in her dress at the casino Erza preparation for go to Hotel.png|Erza preparing to go to the hotel Young Erza first time at Fairy Tail.png|Erza's arrival at Fairy Tail Young Erza cries.png|A younger Erza cries Team Natsu, Simon, Sho and Juvia taking the stairs.png|Erza and co climbing the stairs Simon interverns.png|Erza and Natsu shielded by Simon |option2=Color| Ms FT Top Three.jpg|Erza with Juvia and Lucy Gothic_Loli_from_Manga_Cover.jpg|Gothic Loli from Manga Cover Flight_Armor_from_Manga_Cover.jpg|Flight Armor from Manga Cover Robe_of_Yuen_from_Manga_Cover.jpg|Robe of Yuen from Manga Cover Armadura_Fairy_Color.jpg|Aramadura Fairy from Manga Cover Sea Empress Armor.png|Erza's Sea Empress Armor from Manga Cover Erza in normal.jpg|Erza in her normal clothes from Manga Cover Erza from Magazine Special.jpg|Erza from Special Magazine FT girls in swimsuits.jpg|Erza from Magazine Special Erza bunny suit.jpg|Erza in bunny suit (color version) Fairy Tail Sorcerer Magazine Image 04.jpg|Erza in the Heaven Wheel Armor, on a cover of Sorcerer magazine Fairy Tail Sorcerer Magazine Image 05.jpg|Erza's picture on Sorcerer Magazine Fairy Tail Member Color Spread.jpg|Erza with others on Bonus Image from Chapter 263 |option3=Title Covers| ErzaFairyTail.jpg|Erza's Guild Card 002.png|Volume 3 177.jpg|Volume 2 Fairy10 0001.JPG|Volume 10 FAIRY TAIL 18 001.jpg|Volume 18 Cover Fairy Fountain.jpg|Fairy Fountain 0005.JPG|Chapter 5 FAIRY TAIL02 125.jpg| Chapter 11 004.png|Chapter 14 0015.JPG|Chapter 18 01 (5).png|Chapter 22 01 (8).png|Chapter 33 167a.jpg|Chapter 48 Fairy8 0023.JPG|Chapter 58 Fairy8 0103.JPG|Chapter 62 Fairy8 0147.JPG|Chapter 64 Fairy9 0043.JPG|Chapter 68 Fairy10 0003.JPG|Chapter 75 Fairy10 0131.JPG|Chapter 81 Fairy10 0151.JPG|Chapter 82 FAIRYTAIL11 145.jpg| Chapter 90 043.jpg|Chapter 93 12 027.jpg|Chapter 99 FAIRY TAIL 13 023.jpg| Chapter 102 FAIRY TAIL 13 169.jpg| Chapter 109 FAIRY TAIL 14 147.jpg| Chapter 117 FAIRY TAIL 16 125.jpg|Chapter 132 FAIRY TAIL 16 145.jpg|Chapter 133 FAIRY TAIL 20 043.jpg|Chapter 163 Cover 188.jpg| Chapter 188 Cover 193.jpg| Chapter 193 Cover 199.jpg| Chapter 199 Cover 218.jpg| Chapter 218 Cover 222.jpg| Chapter 222 Cover 227.jpg| Chapter 227 Cover 234 v2.jpg| Chapter 234 Cover 235.jpg| Chapter 235 Cover 250.jpg| Chapter 250 Cover Dragon Egg.jpg|Dragon Egg! 085-086.jpg|Chapter 27 064-065.jpg|Chapter 34 144-145.jpg|Chapter 47 02-03b.jpg|Chapter 100 FAIRY TAIL 14 044-045.jpg|Chapter 112 FAIRY TAIL 17 124-125.jpg|Chapter 141 02-03ab.jpg|Chapter 154 02-03c.jpg|Chapter 159 FAIRY TAIL 20 144-145.jpg|Chapter 168 Cover 194 Colored.jpg|Chapter 194 Cover 200 Colored.jpg|Chapter 200 Cover 207.jp|Chapter 207 Cover 228.jpg|Chapter 228 Cover 231.jpg|Chapter 231 Cover 241.jpg|Chapter 241 Cover 244.jpg|Chapter 244 Cover 258.jpg|Chapter 258 FAIRY TAIL 16 023.jpg|Chapter 128 FAIRY TAIL 18 043.jpg|Chapter 146 FAIRY TAIL 18 105.jpg|Chapter 149 Cover 208 Colored.jpg|Chapter 208 Cover 220.jpg|Chapter 220 Volume29cover.jpg|Volume 29 }} Circle Sword.gif|Erza using Circle Sword Blumenblatt.gif|Erza using Blumenblatt Category:Gallery Category:Images of Erza Scarlet